


Sands of Vulcan

by Zombiemaven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiemaven/pseuds/Zombiemaven
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sands of Vulcan

Spock all a-fire  
Kirk's touch cools the pyre  
Koon-ut kalifee


End file.
